1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to various techniques for randomization of periodic channel scans in wireless communication systems.
2. Background
Peer-to-peer networks are commonly used for connecting wireless devices via adhoc connections. These networks differ from the traditional client-server model where communications are usually with a central server. A peer-to-peer network has only equal peer devices that communicate directly with one another. Such networks are useful for many purposes. A peer-to-peer network may be used, for example, as a consumer electronic wire replacement system for short range or indoor applications. These networks are sometimes referred to as Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN) and are useful for efficiently transferring video, audio, voice, text, and other media between wireless devices in a cluster.
Various methods may be employed to establish a wireless connection between two wireless devices in a peer-to-peer network. Typically, each wireless device periodically transmits a discovery signal and then listens for a response. If a wireless device detects a response from another wireless device, the two then exchange signaling messages to set up a dedicated channel to support a wireless connection.
In order to conserve battery power, the wireless devices typically do not continuously scan for discovery signals from other wireless devices. Instead, the wireless device remains in a low power state, or sleep mode, most of the time and wakes up periodically to scan for a discovery signal. This procedure is sometimes referred to as periodic scanning. A problem may arise, however, if the periodic scanning of two wireless devices happens to be synchronous. In this case, both wireless devices may attempt to send a response to a discovery signal at the same time, thereby resulting in a collision.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve the periodic scanning procedures of wireless devices in a peer-to-peer network to reduce repeated collisions. These improvements should be applicable to other networks as well.